Cave
Cave is a sniper belonging to the Leanbox RRoD. She's close friends with Chika Hakozaki and 5pb., who are also Leanbox natives. People tend to think of her as a cool and stylish adult woman, but in reality, she is self-conscious about the fact that her appearance doesn't translate well to cuter clothes. Profile Appearance Cave is a tall woman with long off-red colored hair worn in short, shoulder length pigtails held with black ribbons attached to a white, maid/nurse like cap. Her eyes are bright emerald green while her skin is fair in coloring. Cave wears a somewhat revealing outfit looking to be a mixture of a nurse, maid, and magical girl uniforms. It's white with red lining and minimal golden pieces. At her chest, legs, arms, and lower half is black parts. At her neck is a red ribbon with a green piece in the center. Her gloves and boots are long with small red lining near the end and black and gold parts above them. While the front of her dress is short, the back of it is longer with light orange coloring inside. She has pink ball/orb earrings. The upper arm on her outfit also sport a Cave Co. "C" logo. Personality Cave has a very calm and collected personality, similar to Purple Heart, Neptune's goddess form. She speaks in such a proper manner that it's almost robotic; she is also pretty blunt with her opinions and words. Cave has insecurities regarding her self-esteem, she thinks that people consider her cold and stiff. Thus, she believes that cute things do not fit her image as a "cool" and "mature" woman. Being a member of the military, Cave also has a sense of justice and is willing to save strangers in need, as shown when she saves Nepgear despite having never met her before. With her close friends, this kindness is much more apparent, although she is not above playfully teasing her friends for the sake of humor. Cave is also very prideful and passionate regarding competitions that involve dodging, her specialty. Even a playful splash of water can trigger her competitive streak and she will treat it as a splash battle. Relationships Main Article: Cave/Relationships Story Games Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Cave first appears during the Leanbox segment of The Crossroads of Defeat, when she saves Nepgear from being nearly hurt by a monster significantly stronger than herself. She reveals herself to be a member of the Leanbox RRoD as well as a good friend of Chika, the oracle of Leanbox. Despite being friends with Chika, she herself admits that she would be unable to tell the difference between the real Chika and a fake if they looked even marginally similar. When they learn that Underling has captured Chika and is impersonating her, Cave assists them in finding the real Chika and bringing her back to safety. Cave also acts as security during 5pb.'s concert to help promote the CPUs and gain some shares away from the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime (ASIC). Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Anime & Manga Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Cave is a minor character who appears in Chapter 20. After hearing of the news that Vert has been taken by ASIC, she assures Chika that she will rescue her as Chika about to attempt that herself. Chika is glad she can trust the Leanbox Special Mission Department. Cave returns to the seen of the crime and looking at the location and the fact that Linda and Warechu took Vert they cannot have gone far. Cave thinks they are most likely to be in True Fantasy Land Zero Sector, an abandoned site in the middle of its development perfect for criminals. Cave notices that there are a lot of traps here and thinks there is no way Linda and Warechu can handle this. Eventually she tracks down the trap master, as Vert arrives to diffuse the fighting. The trap setter is no other than Cave's superior Master Chief. Vert explains that Master Chief defeated and chased of Linda and Warechu. With Vert rescued, the Leanbox Special Mission Department return home with Vert. Cave wants to have another match with Master Chief one day. Gameplay Main Article: Cave/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Videos |-|mk2 Skills= |-|mk2 Chirpers= |-|mk2 Bonus Voices= Quotes Main Article: Cave/Quotes Trivia *As she is a shooter, as seen by her field/battle moves, she references the arcade genre of "shoot 'em ups", mostly of the bullet hell variety. **Her appearance and weapons are inspired by Deathsmiles. **Her high evasion stat is a reference as evasion is important to the genre. **The format of some of her special attack is that of a horizontal shoot 'em up, such as Deathsmiles. **Black Label itself takes the format of a vertical shoot 'em up, with the target in the position of that genre's player. ***Black Label is a term for extra content/remixed music that Cave tends to add to home ports of their games with a few variations, such as Death Label or Mega Black Label. ***The two mechanical bees that appear in the skill's extension are based off of Hibachi, the infamous "true final boss" of the DoDonpachi series. *Cave came in 14th place in the Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 popularity poll. *Her friendship with 5pb. references how the latter company did some ports for Cave, though their disasterous Dodonpachi Daioujou port seems to be overlooked. *Her resident in Leanbox references the fact Cave has, for a while, done games exclusively for the Xbox 360. *In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Cave's Black Label attack can glitch the game until the PS3 is reset. *Although Cave did not appear in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, she was mentioned by MAGES. in a DLC event. Navigation Category:Cave Category:Makers Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Leanbox Residents Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters Category:DLC Characters